


Not Your Average Family

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Multi, if you tilt your head and squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Steve has a meeting to run. Tony has other ideas.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Not Your Average Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Melting Pots Tropes and Fandoms event.  
> Trope: Family  
> Fandoms: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Captain America, Iron Man, The Avengers  
> Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Steve Rogers
> 
> Many thanks to Meiri for her help in reading this over real quick for me. Any errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognisable from any part of the Marvel Cinematic Unverse; I just own the plot. I'm not making any money off of this.

"Alright, everyone," Steve called out as he tried to gain the others' attention. "Settle down."

"Aw, come on, Dad," Tony joked as the others continued to talk among themselves.

Steve opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the door slammed.

The room fell silent as Natasha walked towards where Steve was standing at the front of the room. Bucky following behind her.

Leaning over, Tony whispered in Bruce's ear, "Oh look, it's Mum and Dad number two."

"Tony!" Bruce hissed, trying to warn his friend, but it was too late.

The inventor yelped as Natasha walked by him.

"Serves you right," Bruce chuckled.

Tony reached for Bucky as he started to pass him, but the super-soldier sidestepped his hand.

"I'm with my fellow parents on this one," Bucky told him with a grin.

"Of course you are," Tony muttered as he rubbed his ear.

Steve sighed. Typically, their meetings were quick and to the point; it looked like today would not be one of those days. He loved the others he worked with, but there were times where they felt more like relatives arguing at a family reunion than the world's Avengers.

"That's enough," Natasha said as she turned to face everyone assembled. "Let's get down to business."

Bucky looked at Steve over her head, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. The assassin definitely knew how to keep people in line, especially this ragtag bunch.

Steve's answering grin told Bucky all he needed to know; they would have to thank her after the meeting.


End file.
